Because in ROOT,
by stormyfate
Summary: You don't know how to cry.


**Random Angsty drabble, YAY!**

**Yeah, I have like.. NO idea where this came from, but.. enjoy. **

**Sasuke: Do a disclaimer, damn it.**

**Really? I'm pretty sure everyone knows that I Don't own Naruto, nor will I ever.**

**Sasuke: Thank God.**

**Shut the hell up! Why are you even here? Go away!**

**Sasuke: Because I'm in the story? Hn, Gladly.  
**

**Fine. *skulks off to the Author's corner*  
**

Because in ROOT, you don't know _how _to cry…

* * *

It's not that you don't want to feel something when you watch your closest person(Not quite a friend, because here, there is no such thing) fall to the floor spasming, while choking on their own blood. It's that you can't. Because in ROOT, you don't know _what _to feel.

It's not that you didn't want to cry when your brother committed seppuku. You also know that the wetness on your face was the rain and not tears, because you must cry to have tears on your face, and that's simply not possible. Because in ROOT, you don't know _how _to cry.

It's not that you think what Danzo-sama is doing is okay, it's that you were raised to think he was right no matter what. It's not that you don't understand why the rest of the village doesn't trust you, you just don't care. Because in ROOT, you don't know _how _to care. You don't know why you should either.

It's not that you want "Sai" to die, it's that you don't know what to say when he tells you about his suicide mission. You also don't know what to say when he smiles and says to wish him luck, you don't of course, because the thought of luck to a rational being like yourself is absurd. You also don't feel empty inside once "Sai" leaves. Because in ROOT, you don't _feel_ sad, and you definitely don't believe in luck.

You don't have an emotional breakdown when Team Kakashi brings back a mangled corpse with Inky black hair, soulless eyes and a cold ironic fake smile plastered on his perfect face. You just stare blankly at your closest person, and burn his body. You don't cry out in sadness during his funeral, because in ROOT, there are no funerals.

When Danzo-sama replaces "Sai" with you as "Kai" on Team Seven, you don't get annoyed when Naruto whines about the new gitl being "creepy" like "Sai", you also don't get depressed when he says your old comrade's name. Because in ROOT, you aren't taught _why_ you should be depressed.

You don't get irritated when Sakura insists that "Sai" was better than you, because at least he _tried_ to use emotions. You do not get offended when she hands you his old books on emotions, instead you briefly skim them and say a polite "Thank you" which makes her smile, and you aren't too sure why. Because in ROOT, manners are simply expected.

You do not blush when Kiba tells you that he gets lost in the brightness of your acid green eyes, because you do not know that it is a compliment. You do not laugh at the irritated face he makes when you don't respond to his flirting, because in ROOT, you were never taught _how_ to laugh.

It's not that you have anything against Uchiha Sasuke, it's that Danzo-sama wants him dead. So when you stab him in the chest(barely missing his heart) and he still lives, it doesn't anger you that you lost the kill. Because in ROOT, you aren't taught _how_ to be angered.

You aren't angry when Sakura slaps you across the face for stabbing their "Teammate" and your opinion isn't swayed when she cries about how much they love him and, "How could you do this to us, Kai?" because in ROOT, your opinion doesn't matter, therefore it does not sway.

You do not beg for your life when Sasuke decides he wants revenge for almost killing him, and you do not cry at the pain you see behind the swirling crimson. You simply smile like you remember "Sai" doing oh, so often. And you tell him, "In ROOT, we aren't allowed to hold onto the past."

You don't understand why this statement angers him, but it does. So much, that he stabs you through the stomach. You continue to smile and him and you say, "In ROOT, if my eyes looked so sad, they would kill me." he narrows his eyes and twists the blade, your expression doesn't change, because you don't even know that a smile isn't normal when one is in excruciating pain.

You don't regret anything when you die, because in ROOT, you weren't taught _how _to regret._  
_

_

* * *

_**Oh ho ho. Fear my ROOT angst. No, "Kai" Isn't an OC, she was just there for filler angst C: **_  
_


End file.
